


Defend Our Love But Keep Holding On

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Admitted Feelings, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Protective!Castiel, Zach is a great big bag of dicks, protective!Dean, you don't mess with Castiel's hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to help Cas but ends up needing saving himself. Who knew it would lead to this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defend Our Love But Keep Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

Dean watched on as Cas got sucked deeper and deeper into Heaven's problems. He knew Cas didn't want to be there. Didn't want to be pulled back into the fighting among his family and the others. But it's Cas...and he knew the Angel would do whatever he could to make peace. 

After being gone for weeks on end Cas finally came back to him. He looked exhausted, like he'd seen too much already. Which was the truth. Cas came back a little different than when he left and Dean didn't like it. 

When Cas told him all the things he'd seen and done so far Dean knew he had to stop it. It was changing him and Dean was afraid he wouldn't come back from it. 

So they made plans. Set up a way they could take off and go. Away from the Angel's, and the demons and all the other shit they had going on. They just wanted a safe place to be.

But when Dean showed up at their meeting place it wasn't Cas who was waiting for him. It was Zachariah. 

"Where is he?" Dean growled as he took a step towards him. 

"Easy there Dean-o," he replied with a smirk. "Your little Angel boyfriend is fine." 

Dean tried to hide the shock he felt. He had never even told Cas how he felt about him. "Where is he?" 

"On a mission where he belongs. Shouldn't you be somewhere as well? Hunting or some other childish game you like to play?" 

Dean's jaw clenched and his hand wrapped around his Angel blade. "You need to leave him alone Zachariah. He doesn't want this." 

"Oh I don't give a damn about what he wants Winchester." Zachariah said with a sneer. "I just want him to obey." 

At his words Dean lunged, Angel blade posed to strike. But before he could reach his target Zachariah threw him into a wall, laughing as the weapon dropped from his hand. 

"Really? You honestly thought you could kill me? You're more pathetic than I thought Winchester." 

"Oh I'll kill you alright," Dean grunted against the force holding him. "If you hurt him I'll--"

Zachariah got in his face then. "You'll what? Kill me with your little blade? I'd like to see you try. You'd be dead before you even hit the ground. And for what? Your sweet little blue eyed lover?" 

"He's not my...lover. He's my friend," Dean said gruffly. At this point he didn't even know how Cas felt about him. 

"Oh but you want him though don't you Dean? Want to call him yours.... Like that would ever happen." 

Suddenly he lashed out, forcing an arm to Dean's throat as he stared at him. "Do you really think he would ever want you? Do you honestly think an Angel like Castiel would go for a pathetic excuse for a human like you? I mean get a grip!" 

Dean grunted when Zachariah choked him harder, his eyes glowing with his Grace as he stared into Dean's. 

"He will NEVER want you." 

Dean grinned as he struggled to speak. "Maybe not....but I will always want him." 

His vision faded out and he dropped to the floor, a loud scream filling his ears as the room filled with light. He couldn't make out the face of the person above him. But the trenchcoat he wore looked familiar. 

Dean sat up in a panic and looked around the unfamiliar room. 

"Good, you're awake." 

Dean turned and saw him coming over from the window. "Cas? What--? Where are we?" 

"Somewhere safe. Far away from any danger. How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat next to him on the bed. 

"Um...good. What happened to Zachariah?" 

Cas looked away and Dean understood. Zachariah wouldn't be bothering them anymore. 

"I heard what you said Dean." 

Dean looked away suddenly feeling nervous. 

"Was it true? Do you....want me?" 

Dean took a deep breath and nodded as he stared at the sheets. 

"Then I want you too." 

Dean looked up in surprise to find Cas smiling at him. "You do?" 

Cas nodded and pulled him in for a deep kiss. One that had Dean's heart beating faster than ever. "I do."


End file.
